Phantom Kiss
by Mezamun
Summary: While browsing some poetry, Dawn finds herself curious about romance. And, she won't stop until she's solved her mystery! Pearlshipping oneshot.


"Now, where was that…" Riley shuffled through his mahogany bookshelf, inside his modest home.

"Really, Riley, it's not a big deal." Dawn smiled politely. "If you can't find it-"

"Ah-ha! You need to have more faith in me, Dawn." The man joked, offering a small book to the girl. "Here you are."

"Oh, thank you!" Dawn beamed. '_Rhymes and Tales of Sinnoh's Old.'_ The cover was worn but withstood the test of time. "I couldn't find this in the Canalave Library – you're a lifesaver!"

"It's gone through my family for generations," Riley replied. "Your ferry leaves in an hour, so don't lose track of time!"

"I'll try not to." She watched Riley leave the living room for the kitchen, and crossed one leg over the other, opening the book. She felt Piplup sit beside her, and began to turn the pages.

Aware of her time limit, Dawn skimmed, occasionally humming in interest at a poem that caught her interest.

What was this?

_Phantom Kiss._

From Eterna Forest,  
light draws dim,  
casting woods in shadow.

Little purple phantoms,  
light as a feather,  
eager for night's cover.

'Misdreavus',  
they cry and wail,  
drawing and stirring fear.

Shouts and gasps fuel them,  
drawn to their gleaming jewels.  
sating their hunger.

Are there other desires?  
Beyond gluttony and greed?  
Can one live on fright alone?

At night's end,  
ghoul meets ghoul  
kindred spirits.

A secret is shared  
a vibrant spark  
a phantom kiss.

Dawn held a hand to her heart. She felt her cheeks tickled pink – that was beautiful! The rhythm, the setting… did ghost types kiss? Could they, even?

"A shared secret, and a vibrant spark…" She muttered.

"Pip?" Piplup tilted his head at his trainer, curious.

"Oh, it's nothing Piplup!" Dawn smiled, waving a hand. He'd gotten his feelings hurt by that Marill, not long ago, hadn't he? She wouldn't rub salt in the wound, she decided.

That aside… the description sounded pretty romantic. Exciting, even.

She'd never been kissed. She'd hardly even thought of it.

She hummed, puffing out her cheek. Now, she was curious… but, who could she ask about it?

She leaned over the couch. In the kitchen with Riley, was Brock. He was all about romance – would he know?

"…Probably not." Dawn felt sweat roll down the back of her head. He'd have a whole speech ready, but Dawn doubted she'd even believe it, if he said he had.

Riley? Dawn cringed. She barely knew the guy – that'd be weird.

That only left…

Looking out the window, she spotted her last option - the rowdy boy, training his team, from the looks of it.

Ash.

"Yeah, right." Dawn felt her face drop, a half-smirk in a mixture of amusement and exasperation. Like _Ash_ would know anything about this sort of thing.

He was the only one even near her age.

Dawn returned to skimming the book, but her thumb wouldn't stop on any particular page.

"Ugh! I gotta know!" She exclaimed, springing to her feet.

"Pip?"

"Dawn? Is everything okay?" Brock peered in from the kitchen, raising a brow.

"Oh – it's nothing!" Dawn laughed nervously. "No need to worry!"

Brock dropped the subject, and she sighed. "Stay here for a minute, Piplup," she'd instruct, making for the door.

"Lup!"

"Good job, guys!" She overheard Ash, as she stepped out. "Take five- oh, hey, Dawn!"

"Hey, Ash!" Dawn put on a smile – a forced one. She already felt awkward.

Ash tilted his head at her. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! But, could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You… wait, could we talk alone?" She chuckled, pushing her index fingers together.

"…Yeah, no problem." Ash quirked a brow, but followed Dawn, regardless. When they were out of earshot, Ash stopped. "Alright, what's up Dawn?"

"This is gonna sound _real_ silly…" Dawn chuckled. "But, I have to ask…" Balling up her fists, she blurted it out.

"Have you ever been kissed before!?"

"Kissed!?" Ash's eyes widened. "What for!?"

"Ugh. Never mind." Dawn slapped a hand to her face, burning red. "You wouldn't know."

"I have."

Dawn did a double-take. "Huh?"

"I have. Twice," Ash added. "How come?"

"You!? No way!"

Ash pouted, his brows falling low. "Did you come here to ask a question, or make fun of me? I'm telling the truth."

"No, no, I… I'm just shocked." She wore a guilty smile. "Then… what's it like?"

"It's… uh." He hummed. "Weird. Like, _whoosh!_ You feel a jolt, and, uh… your heart goes _crazy_, like bam! It pounds fast, for a moment. And you're just short of breath." He wore a bashful smile. "It's been a while, but that's what I remember."

"That's… not very descriptive." Dawn's face fell. She shouldn't be surprised.

Now she'd never know.

…Unless…

"I have another question."

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"What!?" Dawn watched Ash's face fill with heat. "Why!?"

Her face was flushed with regret, meanwhile. "Ugh. I just wanted to know what it's like!"

"Oh…" Ash slid a hand into his pocket, and hummed.

"Look, it's dumb. Sorry, Ash, I'll just-"

"I'll do it."

"…You're serious?"

"Yeah! We're friends, right? Why not?"

"…I'm seriously doubting you've done it."

"Look, either you stop knocking me, or I'm walkin'."

"Fine, fine!" Hesitant, she walked up to Ash, closing the distance between them. Her heart began to hammer. But, first… "Take off your hat."

"Oh, good call." Ash pulled his cap off his head and tensed his face.

Dawn took the plunge, puckered her lips, and leaned in.

"What the… Ash!?"

He was leaning back, looking stiff as a board. He'd dodged her!

"What's the big idea?"

"It's just… I've only been kissed on the cheek," Ash admitted.

"Ugh!" Dawn groaned.

"Okay, okay! Do-over," Ash promised.

She leaned in, her eyes falling shut.

This time, their lips met, in the most awkward brush possible.

Sparks still jolted through her. She'd indeed lost her breath.

This was nice.

"…so… thanks," she squeaked out.

"No problem!" Ash put on a bashful smile, placing his cap back atop his head. "That was… uh, cool."

"Y… yeah!" Dawn giggled, bouncing on her toes. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Uh-huh! That was… to tell you the truth, better than what I remember," he chuckled.

Dawn's heart continued to pound. Resting her hand on her chest, she was silent.

Suddenly losing nerve, she turned on her heels, and ran towards the cabin.

"Hey, Dawn!" He called out. "Where're you going!?"

"I'll see you later!" She called out, waving behind her. "No need to worry!"

Even now, with labored breaths, she could feel a lingering tingle on her lips.

A phantom kiss.


End file.
